Online
by Lady Dragon
Summary: He wants friends, real friends not friendship rants and lectures. So it really any suprise when Ryou decides he wants to meet the person behind the screen name of one of his closest online pals? yaoi.
1. Chapter One

**Archives:**   
(just remove the spaces)   
Nanashi – http:// www21 . brinkster . com / myladydragon   
Bish Fics – http:// www10 . brinkster . com / bishfics   
Fanfiction.net – http:// fanfiction.net / ~LadyDragon   
AdultFanFiction.net – http:// adultfan.nexcess.net / aff / authors.php?no=782   
Mediaminer.org – http:// www.mediaminer.org / user_info.php / 53604   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I probably ever own YGO. If I did then everyone would stop treating my Se-kun so horribly *huggles Seto plushie*   
  
Seto Plushie: x_X   
  
**Author's Notes:** Alright I've revised this story so many times already it isn't funny anymore ^^'. It's still unbetaed so I'm afraid you all will have to deal with my crap-tappy writing for a bit. I'll probably be back later today with another revised version of this. -_-' I'm so pathetic.   
  
Fans of "The Prodigal Child", "Saving the Rose", and "Morituri te Slautant" yes I know I've just gone and started ANOTHER fic but have no fear these sotries have not been abandoned.   


* * *

  
**Online**  
By Lady Dragon 

  
  


The clock down the hall chimed the hour of eleven o'clock. His father was off on a dig, per usual, and for once the heavy sennen ring that hung about his neck was void of his other's presence – a mixed blessing in itself. Bakura's absence meant two things: one was he wasn't about to be mocked or chided anytime soon for his "silly" and "childish" ways, two it also meant that Ryou truly was alone in the house.   
  
With a sigh of frustration Ryou exited the word document he had been staring mindlessly at for the last forty-five minutes and instead brought up an explorer browser. If he could not make heads or tails of his anthropology paper that was due tomorrow _now_, he wasn't likely to succeed anytime soon. Immediately the home page sprang to life before his eyes and Ryou quickly logged in to check his email. Needless to say besides the typical "enlarge your cock" and "consolidate your debt" junk mails there was nothing to be read.   
  
Idly Ryou drummed his fingers on the keyboard in nervousness. Bakura could return any minute now and if he caught Ryou visiting any of his favorite haunts, well Ryou didn't want to listen to the multitude of his other's jokes, jeers and laughter; not when it was all aimed solely at him. Was it really so wrong to read yaoi fan fiction if one was a male? Bakura seemed to think so, but then Bakura seemed to think it was wrong to say 'excuse me' instead of shoving people out of his way. Bakura also seemed to think there was something wrong and decidedly not right about Ryou's shoujo manga and doujinshi collection, but that was another story all together.   
  
Deciding it was far safer to avoid any online reading Ryou clicked the AIM icon on his toolbar and signed in. Hoping that he might find one of his fellow writer or otaku friends would be online. Almost immediately several message boxes began filling up the screen. Online he was pretty well known respected, and well _popular_. In real life Ryou felt loved and warm inside if _all_ of Yuugi-tachi greeted him in the morning. Sometimes Ryou felt his dark's old words, though no longer meant, were the truth; he was pathetic.   
  
With that sad thought in mind Ryou began responding to the numerous IMs. Most were people that just wanted to say hi and gush (or in some cases) rant on one of his fanfics. The ranters were always yaoi bashers but there were less of them now that he had stopped posting at fanfiction.net. Eventually the chiming of new messages died down and allowed him the time to start up a real conversation with one of his long time online friends; KawaiiChibiGurl, KCG to those who knew her.   


KawaiiChibiGurl^_^: Ne yadonushi-kun have you read Rin-sama's new fic?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: "Extracurricular"?   
  
KawaiiChibiGurl^_^: YES!! That's it, what did you think?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: ano – the lemon was good, *blush* and she captured their personalities pretty well but . . .   
  
KawaiiChibiGurl^_^: *giggles @ yadonushi-kun's blushing*   
  
KawaiiChibiGurl^_^: . . . but what?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Plot was unbelievable though.   
  
KawaiiChibiGurl^_^: Really, you thought so?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: rape victims couldn't bounce back in half a chapter and have hot steamy sex with anyone, let alone a threesome.   
  
KawaiiChibiGurl^_^: Hn, now that you mention it – I agree.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Rin-san needs to work on developing her plots better. She's excellent at portraying a vast array of characters but right now her best works lay in the PWP section, IMO.   
  
KawaiiChibiGurl^_^: a little harsh that thought, but UR soo right. Ah well you know I'll always have a preference for steamy lemons and PWPs anyway. Rin-sama's to be exact. ^^' 

  
  


  
  
Ryou smiled as KCG went on about what thought were flaws in Rin's latest work, before being forced off the computer by her elder brother. It never ceased to amuse him when people (especially KCG) changed their outlook or opinion on a fanfic just because he found something to critique. Despite her sometimes fickle moods Ryou still found KCG to be a humorous and good friend. She was sort of a cross between Anzu in rabid otaku mode and Yuugi on a sugar high, sans friendships rants of course.   
  
On a whim Ryou brought up AdultFanFiction.net in another browser and headed to Rin's latest work, not surprising KCG had already submitted a review. Ryou cringed upon reading it, Rin was going to scold him again for corrupting her readers.   
  


  
  


KawaiiChibiGurl | 2003-10-15 | id # 29871   
  
Like UR fic was awesome, as usual Rin-sama!! That lemon was soo hot and steamy you so rock!   
  
eh heh ^_^' POCKY 4 U!!   
  
ano - I did um agree with someone though that your plot was ubelievable. Rape victims couldn't bounce back in ½ a chapter and have hot steamy sex with anyone, let alone a threesome.   
  
I loved your fic other wise though!! 3 

  
  


  
  
Oh yeah, Rin would recognize his words muddled with KCG's gushing.   
  
Now that AFF.net was up Ryou found himself hesitating only a moment before heading straight over to the Harry Potter section. _"So much for no online reading"_he thought sarcastically.   
  
Browsing the section Ryou began to get a little nauseated. So many of the works submitted were Hermione based, HermionexSnape based actually. To be frank the pairing sickened him. It wasn't that he didn't dislike Hermione, but Snape belonged with Lupin, there was just no way around it!   
  
_"Darn Hermione/Severus shippers"_   
  
After skimming the first three pages Ryou was about to give up hope of finding anything new in the HP fandom to read when at long last his eyes lighted on a new submission from an author whom he had never heard of before.   
  


  
  


**Lonely Moon**   
First attempt. SS/RL yaoi/slash.   
- BlueEyedRyuujin -:- R -:- Chapters [1] -:- Published [2003-10-15] -:- Updated [2003-10-15] -:- Reviews [19] -:- Average Vote [****] 

  
  


  
  
_"New author to the Lupin/Snape fandom. This could be promising."_   
  
Ryou smiled, elated by the thought that for once the new author wasn't a Harry/Snape shipper. Eagerly he clicked the link and waited for the page to load. As he read Ryou found himself lost in the story's fast paced plot. The plot, though not the most original was utterly believable. Ryou actually had to pause in the middle of his reading to get up and grab a handful of tissues after reading Severus' silent contemplations on his relationship with Remus, and found himself near to hysterics when at last Severus left both the Order and Remus in hopes of Remus living a better life without him.   
  
Despite its considerable length Ryou found himself wishing there was more to the story, another chapter, a sequel, even a _prequel_ would satisfy him; just _something_ more! It was the first time in a long time that he had read any story that appeared as though the author had written it straight from the heart. He was even amazed when he left a review for the story, a review that was without any criticism in it at all. Judging by the large amount of shining reviews he wasn't the only one moved by the work.   
  
Clicking on the author's name took him to the author's bio page, but alas there were no other stories to read there wasn't even an email or personal link. _"The author must truly be a newbie"_. With a shrug Ryou turned his attention back to his buddy list. Several people were still online but none of his close online friends were on yet. He was preparing to change his status to "away" when a new IM popped up before him.   
  


  
  


BlueEyedRyuujin69: Hello, care to chat? 

  
  


  
  
The screen name was foreign to him not to mention there wasn't a profile available for the user. Curiosity piqued, Ryou decided to respond.   
  


  
  


yadonushi_no_yami: hi :) Sure! Do I know you?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: maybe.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: . . .?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: ~_^   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Are you the one who wrote "Wolf and Master"? [1]   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Yes that's me ^^ what did you think of it?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: I actually thought it was very good actually.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Really? Thank you.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: np. To be honest it was after I finished reading your work that I got the motivation to attempt to compose one of the many ideas that have been floating in my head.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: *blushes madly* I've never been a source of inspiration for anyone before . . . o.O'   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: You're blushing? Cute. Well get used to it, you're my muse yadonushi. 

  
  


  
  
Ryou stared in amazement and wonder at Ryuujin's blunt words. Cute? He considered him cute and not to mention his muse as well? Ryou's already warm face grew hotter with every second that passed.   
  
"Get a grip baka" he muttered to himself. "He can't see you, he wouldn't think you were cute if he could!"   
  
Despite his words he couldn't fight the warm feeling he felt spreading throughout him. What he had told Ryuujin was true. Despite all the gushing reviews and kind words no one had ever told him he was their "source of inspiration" let alone considered him their muse.   
  


  
  


yadonushi_no_yami: Thank you for the compliments Ryuujin-kun.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: *sigh* You shouldn't thank me, its nothing but the truth. Remember that.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: I'll try. Wait - !   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Yes? 

  
  


  
  
Ryou felt his eyes widen as Ryuujin's words began to register, intrigued he quickly maximized the window with AFF.net in it and back tracked to the story he had just read.   
  
Lonely Moon by _BlueEyedRyuujin._   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin, it was the pen name of the new author and the screen name of the person he was chatting with, well sans the 69 that is.   
  


  
  


BlueEyedRyuujin69: . . .? you still there yadonushi? 

  
  


  
  
Ryou jumped at the sound of the AIM chime and quickly typed out a response.   
  


  
  


yadonushi_no_yami: Hai Ryuujin-kun, still here.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: So what happened?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: ano Ryuujin-kun, if you don't mind, could I ask you a question?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Hai yadonushi ask away. I couldn't deny my muse after all ~_^   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: You said my fanfic inspired you to write your first RL/SS fic correct?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Yes, I did.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: OMG! You're the author on "Lonely Moon"!   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Right?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: lol Yes I am. I'm actually flattered you've heard of it.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Heard of it? I read, reviewed and put it in my RECs. It really is quite good, you should be very proud of yourself.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: You reviewed it? I'm going to have to look at the reviews after all.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: after all? Weren't you going to look at them anyway?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: um, no   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Nani?! Why ever not?!   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: eto – I was a bit um . . . afraid -_-' 

  
  


  
  
Ryou blinked in amazement at the screen before him. Ryuujin was afraid to read his reviews? Did he think his story would receive nothing but flames and negative feedback? The thought that someone so talented couldn't recognize his own talent was a baffling and humbling experience for him.   
  


  
  


yadonushi_no_yami: ne Ryuujin-kun   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: what?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: don't feel bad. ^_^ I'm always afraid that I'll be flamed too. That's why I keep writing.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: to torture yourself?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: No! To improve and . . . er . . . perfect my technique.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: perfect?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: yea, but mainly to have fun. I enjoy writing.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: I see. I just didn't think I could convey their relationship realistically.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Nonsense! You did great =D Best fic I've read in a long time.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Thank you.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: ^_^ 

  
  


  
  
Ryou sat back with a smile. At that exact moment he couldn't have cared less if Bakura walked though the door that minute and began to tease him about his love of fan fiction till his face turned blue and he resembled a blue berry. Well a very angry and homicidal blue berry anyway.   
  


  
  


yadonushi_no_yami: so Ryuujin-kun wanna be friends?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: . . . I think I'd like that.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Great! Ne Ryuujin-kun . . .?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: yes muse?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: why does your SN have the 69 in it when your pen name dosn't? 

  
  


  
  
There was a long pause and just when Ryou was beginning to think he'd somehow offended Ryuujin he got a response.   
  


  
  


BlueEyedRyuujin69: ano, my little brother added it when he found out about my obsession with yaoi fan fiction. 

  
  


  
  
Ryou blinked once, then twice in confusion. What did the number 69 have to do with anything?   
  


  
  


yadonushi_no_yami: eto, I don't really understand about this 69 thing.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: You who reads and writes yaoi fanfiction does not know?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: um nope I don't.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: do you ever read lemons?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: sometimes . . .   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Aah, my muse is still so innocent. It's a shame I'll have to corrupt you.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: *blushes* so um what is it?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: it's a – sexual position. 

  
  


  
  
Ryou looked closely at the number for a moment his mind twisting it in every perverted sense that he could, some of which might have even made Bakura blush had he heard his light's thoughts. After a full minute of puzzling out the mystery an idea came to him, one that caused heat to rush up his neck and fan out across his cheeks. Well, he felt rather _silly_ now for not guessing _that_ sooner.   
  


  
  


yadonushi_no_yami: your little brother is erm interesting.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: I prefer the term: "evil incarnate".   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: ^^' you said it not me!   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: but I still love him   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: I wish I had a younger sibling   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Do you have any siblings?   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Nope   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: ah, listen yadonushi-muse I have to go now. I've got to go in to work before I head to school tomorrow.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: you have a job?   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Hai, it's an office job.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: That sounds nice, well I guess I'd better let you go then. I have school as well.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: I'll be online tomorrow, talk to you then.   
  
yadonushi_no_yami: Alright see you then. Oyasumi nasai.   
  
BlueEyedRyuujin69: Oyasumi muse-chan.   
  
_BlueEyedRyuujin69 has signed off._

  
  


  
  
Despite not having finished his paper Ryou felt as though he had managed to accomplish something great. BlueEyedRyuujin seemed like a very interesting character, not to mention an accomplished writer. After Ryuujin's departure Ryou felt – empty. Reading didn't really appeal to him right now, not with the thought of Bakura returning any moment, and chatting with countless people who did not have opinions of their own and only really wanted to babble was even less appealing.   
  
His mind made up Ryou quickly made his excuses to those still trying to chat with him and bade everyone a goodnight before signing off and shutting down the computer. His essay officially abandoned, a first in his academic history, Ryou prepared for bed in hopes of falling asleep before his yami's return and he was subjected to tales of Bakura's nocturnal escapades. Oh what the ancient pharaoh would give to know what Bakura did on his own time, but he wasn't about to give Yami any excuses to send Bakura packing to the shadow realm. He happened to very found of his other, though eccentric as he was.   
  
As he climbed between the sheets Ryou's excitement for the following day mounted, not because he would be at school or because he might meet up with Yuugi-tachi, but because tomorrow evening he could converse with Ryuujin once again.   
  
Ryuujin had mentioned that he attended school, with luck maybe Ryuujin would wish to meet him in real life as Rin and KCG had and he would make a new friend. A sweet smile played across his lips at that thought and his eyes fell closed as he drifted off to sleep, the perfect picture of innocence.   
  
This was the sight that greeted the former tomb robber as he stumbled in at three o'clock in the morning a brand new and freshly stolen laptop, for Ryou of course, tucked beneath one arm. Needless to say the fiend didn't have the heart to disturb the slumbering boy and vowed instead to present Ryou with the gift first thing in the morning.   
  


  
  
· - · TSUZUKU · - ·   


* * *

  
1. Tribute to the first SS/RL fuh-q-fest! That's the actual name of the fest.   
  
This will probably be a slow going story with no actual action just the detailing of how these two came to be together. ^^ um I did make it faily obvious who Ryou was talking to online right? I didn't want to make it so blatantly obvious that even Ryou would be all "Oi ??? is that you?" I swear sometimes some people make it a little TOO obvious who the online characters are.   
  
I mean put yourself in Ryou's shoes for example, if you got an IM from someone called "ImNotADogKaiba" wouldn't you _know_ it was Jou? -_-' I read a fic like that once, though I think it was Yuugi Jou was talking to and Yuugi was in complete shock at the end when it turned out to be Jou he was talking to. Duh what was his first clue? Okay sorry didn't mean to bash, just hard to believe a story when you're questioning the main character's intelligence. So anyway screen names are ones other people would use, but are still ones that Ryou and the others might use as well.   
  
Anyway, all critique, flames and bribes are welcomed. ~_^ I accept Visa, Master card, Discover and American Express. Or you can just leave a review, those are wonderful too. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Archives:**   
(just remove the spaces and any lil - as well)   
Nanashi – http: myladydragon . brinkster . net   
Bish Fics – http: www10 . brinkster . com / bishfics  
MediaMiner - http: www . mediaminer . org / userinfo.php / 53604  
AdultFanFiction – http : adultfan . nexcess . net / aff / authors . php? no=782  
FanFiction . net – http : fanfiction . net / LadyDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I probably ever own YGO.   
  
**Author's Notes:** This chapter is exceptionally short in comparison with the previous chapter, essenttialy its what one might call a filler. It's bland and boring and I'm not entirely too pleased with how it turned out but, it sets the stage for future chapters and gives you an idea of just how close Ryou is to his online pals (who are becoming RL friends) and just how distant he's become with his RL friends.

[EDIT!]

I absolutely hate fanfiction's new quick edit so many common little keyboard necessities are blocked like underlines and asterisks and carrots (greater than signs) just to name a few! If there are more errors located in this chapter that I didn't find feel free to view the chapter as it was meant to be at my personal website Nanashi, the url is located above and on my authors page. Have no fear I will continue to update here, I'll just have to come up with a new way of creating my chapters.

** · **Also **_Misura_** pointed something out that I sort of took for granted. I kind of assumed everyone would know what the Japanese screen names translated to, or would know where to go to find them. I apologize for this annoyance.

Yadonushi – host, land lord  
Ryuujin – Dragon God, Dragon King  
Kawaii – cute  
Rin – typical girl's name which translates to "Bell"  
Yami – Dark, Darkness  
Chibi – Small, little   
  
**Thanks to:**   
Of fanfiction - BabyAznGrl, Raven Haired Ru, SubJacket, Relinquished, Misura, Hibikime, Nir, Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire, Dark-tyrell, Moon Drifter.

Of Mediaminer - Lid'l, RainOwl, MommaCat, and purplechaos04   
For your wonderful reviews! 

* * *

**Online**  
By Lady Dragon

**Chapter Two**

He was on cloud nine that morning and not even Anzu's friendship rant being belted out at maximum volume at the helpless, but not totally undeserving Jounouchi would bring him down. After all Jounouchi was the one who decided to flip Anzu's skirt up in order to settle a bet with Honda on Anzu's choice of lingerie, not him.   
  
And what exactly was the reason for his good cheer? Why waking up to see a brand new laptop sitting on the pillow next to his head addressed to him of course! Obviously Ryou's yami, everyone's favorite thief, had stolen it for him but he couldn't fault him at all. It was the thought that counted after all.   
  
Tucked away in his backpack was said laptop. Ryou had often wished for one of his own, especially after their school set up a section of the library for students to plug their laptops in and dial onto the net; and frankly spending every lunch period with his friends was starting to give him migraines.   
  
Now he appreciated and liked Yuugi-tachi to no end, however one could only take so much of their endless chatter on duel monsters and well each other. They knew each other so well, could finish each other's sentences, and knew exactly what the others were thinking. To be frank, Ryou just felt out of the loop, an extra (and unsightly) appendage when he was with them.   
  
Bakura had picked up on his growing unease around them and wholeheartedly supported his total abandonment of Yuugi-tachi - hence the laptop. Despite knowing his yami's ulterior motive Ryou was still greatly moved and touched by his yami's thoughtfulness. It was a sign that Bakura _did_ care for him.   
  
And so noontime found him not seated with Yuugi and the others in the cafeteria, nor did it find following behind Otogi's mob of fangirls trying to hold a decent conversation with the vain boy while attempting to be heard over the ruckus that was fangirls either. Instead it found him setting up his new laptop at a station of his own (for the lunch period anyway) in the "rich kid's corner" of the library. It was dubbed this as only the richer students of Domino High (and the nerds but everyone forgot about them) could afford to bring their own computer to school.   
  
With a cautious and hesitant glance around him Ryou booted up his computer and set to work fiddling with his personal settings. He removed several discs from their safe storage in his backpack and placed them on the table next to his laptop in order of importance. Selecting the first disc he slipped it into the laptop's DVD/CD/CDRW drive and waited for it to load before browsing through the disc's files for the features he wanted.   
  
First he installed his favorite set of Harry Potter desktop icons, than of course the wall paper and the screensaver had to be changed as well; both featuring his favorite potions master. He also quickly removed the computer's normal and plain pre-installed calculator replacing it with a scientific version featuring Remus Lupin. This done he quickly changed the computer's resolution from 800x600 to his preferred 1054x768 before popping out the first disc and inserting a new one. This contained many back up copies of programs he used on his personal computer, the paid for applications that he would be hard pressed to purchase again and re-install should something happen to his computer.   
  
Programs safely installed and settings adjusted to his liking. Ryou felt it was now safe to open "My Documents" which was now entitled: "Dark Arts" and began the somewhat tedious job of browsing through yet another disc's contents; making sure that the latest and updated versions of all of his writings were contained there before copying them over into a separate folder inside. Another folder inside of this one he placed copies of his favorite stories by other authors for safe storage.   
  
Once the computer possessed a few of his personal touches, and he felt right at home he considered getting on the internet. A glance at the Library's clock revealed he still had about twenty minutes or so of lunch left. Deciding it would be a shame to waste that time just tinkering around when he could instead contact Rin and KCG and let them know of his good luck. Leaving out exactly how he got the laptop, as he wasn't quite ready to tell people about his sometimes homicidal yami with sticky fingers. He immediately began to dial onto the internet using the school's connection. KCG and Rin would be extremely happy, once they got over their initial shock that Ryou had finally managed to get a laptop of his own now!   
  
With that thought came unbidden the question of what BlueEyedRyuujin would say. Ryou flushed in anticipation and found himself hoping that despite what BlueEyedRyuujin had said the night before about working, that he would have found the time to get online as well. He did say he was high school student too right? Surely his school had a library with computers! After all what school didn't?   
  
As luck would have it, Rin was thankfully online.

** Rin:** yadonushi-_chan_ if I may have a word.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Yes of course '.   
  
**Rin:** You just had to corrupt KCG's opinion of my story didn't you!   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Rin I wasn't trying to corrupt her she just asked for my opinion and I gave it.   
  
**Rin:** Right. You know it is nice to get glorified reviews alongside the critiques ya know. I look forward to certain reader's responses. They BOOST MY EGO DAMNIT!

He just knew Rin was going to scold him again. One of these days he would learn to hold his tongue until _after_ KCG had submitted a review to one of her stories. One of these days, right after the devil started doing perfect figure eights and triple axels in hell.

****

**yadonushi no yami: **I'm terribly sorry?   
  
**Rin:** You'd better be. Now all that aside did you really enjoy the story?   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Yes I really did, though I think you already got the gist of my complaints from KCG's review.   
  
**Rin:** I'm sorry.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** For what?   
  
**Rin:** Biting your head off for no reason, I know how she is yet I still jumped down your throat like it was your fault.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** No harm done, besides you're allowed to be a bit snarky with me as a reward for dealing with me.   
  
**Rin:** lol.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Bad day?   
  
**Rin:** Horrible! I completely choked on my French presentation. I forgot my lines and then totally mixed up the tenses and worse yet I could conjugate a single verb on the oral test.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Ouch.   
  
**Rin:** That's not the worst of it. You know that paper that was due for my Studies of Islam class today?   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** The one you were stressing over for the past two weeks, but managed to complete a few days ago that me and KCG proofread for you?   
  
**Rin:** Yes well being the lazy idiot that I am I kept it saved on the disk and never printed it out. When I went to print it this morning there was an error reading the disk and the computer essentially ate the disk.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** This happened in the computer lab correct?   
  
**Rin:** Yes, in fact one of the lab techs had to pry the disk out of the drive because it just would not eject, nor would the computer read it. Thing is, in order to get the disk out – well it got damaged beyond repair.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Then surely a lab tech can vouch for you're troubles to your teacher and I'm sure they'll give you some time to resubmit your paper. Right?   
  
**Rin:** There are no late papers accepted What So Ever. Believe me I tried, I explained and I even thought of the same idea as you did just now. Hell the tech wasn't even a student-aide but a paid tech and nothing doing.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** What a horrible and might I add a cruel teacher.   
  
**Rin:** Wait, I just thought of something.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** A way to convince your teacher into giving you a day or two in order to resubmit your paper?   
  
**Rin:** No. Why are you online? Not that I don't want to talk to you but you're never online during lunch time. Did your school finally install more computers in the library?   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** nope.   
  
**Rin:** Did you like run to the library then? How many times did you fall?   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Oh ha ha.   
  
**Rin:** Sorry but you're not very athletic ya know.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Too true. Shall I just tell you, I doubt you'll be able to guess.   
  
**Rin:** Ooh, a challenge. I accept!   
  
**Rin:** Now lets see, you ditched the period before lunch – no wait you wouldn't do that.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Give up?   
  
**Rin:** No! You can't have ditched, nor would you have bullied a smaller kid into getting off, I doubt you blackmailed anybody, and you probably wouldn't have locked a computer during break in order to reserve it for yourself either.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** --' You think real highly of me don't you.   
  
**Rin:** Hush, I thinking!   
  
**yadonushi no yami: **Do be careful, I wouldn't wish for you to hurt yourself.   
  
**Rin:** Ignoring that last comment Deceitful methods are out, you don't have a laptop, and wait that's it!   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Ah you figured it out so fast!   
  
**Rin:** Yup! You're not a school today, you stayed home!   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** O.O! Um no, you're cold very cold.   
  
**Rin:** I am? Alright then I give.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** I got a laptop.   
  
**Rin:** o.O :)   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Surprised I take it?   
  
**Rin:** CONGRATULATIONS!! OHMYGOD It's about time you finally got one!   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Isn't? Oh dear, the bell is about to ring.   
  
**Rin:** Hmm? Same here. Damn.   
  
**yadonushi no yami:** Don't worry, your day can only get better.   
  
**Rin:** I hope so. Bye-bye!   
  
_Rin has signed off. _

At that exact moment the bell sounded signaling the end of Ryou's free time and the beginning of a most gruesome and hideous class period known as Physical Education. With an almost inaudible groan, as it wasn't polite to make loud noises in the library, Ryou began to pack up. The gym was clear across campus and he would most likely be a little late, meaning the locker room would be nearly empty by the time he got there allowing him to dress in privacy – somewhat.   
  
He had managed to tell Rin his good news, though KCG and sadly BlueEyedRyuujin had not been online. He should have known someone who held a job while attending high school in Japan probably didn't have the luxury of spending their lunch period in leisure. Most likely BlueEyedRyuujin had been studying, eating, or even just now returning to or leaving campus because of his job.   
  
So lost in his thoughts was he that Ryou _almost_ didn't see the tall figure leaning casually against the lockers as if they had all the time in the world. Ryou hadn't even realized that he had reached his destination, the dreaded boy's locker room, which was thankfully or maybe not so thankfully empty depending on how you looked at it, save for the intimidating figure of Kaiba Seto who just happened to be leaning against _his locker_ .

· - · TSUZUKU · - ·

* * *

I feel so horrible about this chapter, no doubt I'll re-write it about five more times now that I've posted it --' 

July 14, 2004 – Edited author's notes to include some important need to know info as well as URLs for the locations of archives. Also cleaned up the story's bad punctuation and some missed typos and omissions.


End file.
